Wingless Angels
by Thalassa Bara
Summary: Eleanor, Madeline, and Rufina, three girls from our world that never fall in the "normal' category, so when they died, they didn't expect a normal way of going to heaven, but not this! after all, what kind of trial that involved being sent to Katekyo Hitman Reborn world to do a mission! first story, containing bad grammar, and bad summary.
1. Chapter 1: the day we die

**AN: So, after 4 years of reading and wanting to post a story of my own, i finally did it! yay! so please be kind...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own katekyo hitman reborn and the character, but i do, own my own Oc  
**

_thinking/flashback_

"talking"

* * *

Chapter one

The day we die

This is the story of how we die, but first, let me tell you a tale of three normal (well, as normal as they can be) teenage girls that was in the prim age of eighteen. This three are best friend, and people would always look at them strangely for a different girl with clashing personality and completely different appearance could never befriended with each other for they are too different.

You must be wondering as to how they could be friends. Well, all the people in their school or city didn't know. They were a different individual, never talk to each other, but then 'BAM' out of nowhere, they were best friend like they have known each other for a very long time. It just, happens. So let's tell you the tale of how this three died

* * *

It's a normal day, the sun is shining but not too bright yet not dull either, some of the clouds are blocking the sun yet never truly block it. A raven haired girl was seen in the library, looking for something to read.

_It's silent._ She noted while picking a book, her long raven hair swaying a little bit, she frown, it's not because it's quiet. In fact she loves quiet and calm atmosphere, it just that... With friends like hers there's no way she got any kind of peace, even when she's currently in the library, it just... _Odd_.

_Well, better enjoyed it while it last_. She shrugged then picked a book that caught her interest, then she chooses the farthest seat in the library. And fortunately, she found a good one right beside a window.

She takes a seat and open her book then sighed in content and started to read. Just to get disturbed the next second with a loud door slamming sound, she sighed again, this time filled with remorse.

"Eleanor~" Said a girl with a sing song tone while giving a smile and a cheerful aura. Eleanor just ignored her and continued to read, but if you're observant enough you could see her finger slightly tightened on her book. "Mou~ don't ignored me, Eleanor~" This time she used a whining tone.

Eleanor sighed; she closed her eyes and slightly massaging her temple while putting down her book.

"Maddie, could you please, for just... I don't know, a day, hour, I don't care even if it just a few second. Just give me some time _alone_." She said. Finally opening her eyes and looks straight to Madeline's eyes, deep blue sapphire clashed with mesmerizing amethyst.

Madeline or commonly known as 'Maddie' pouts. But she knows better because of so many years with her, she could literally saw the mischief in her amethyst eyes. "Well, where's the fun in that." She said while giving a smile.

_Yeah right_. It's a smile in other people eyes, but in her eyes, it's a smirk. _A mischievous smirk_. And she didn't like that smirk, not one bit. She narrowed her eye slightly.

"You're planning something I don't like, didn't you." She said with calm and flat tone.

Madeline stared at her with eyes and smile that practically screaming '_I'm innocence!_'. She rolled her eyes inwardly, but only stared blankly at Madeline on the outside.

Madeline tilted her head with the same expression on her face. "I don't know what you're talking about Eleanor."

Eleanor look around her then noticed that something or someone's missing; she looked at Madeline with analyzing eyes. "Where's Ru." It's not a question and Madeline knew that.

"Outside." She said with her smile, smirk, whatever that even wider than before. Eleanor narrowed her eyes and she became tenser than before, like anticipating a fight.

"What did you do to her." She said with calm tone, but inside, she's ready to run. She didn't like how Madeline's eyes suddenly became more mischievous or how her cheerful aura becomes darker. Then a sudden realization hit her in the head. _Shit!_

And, Eleanor's gone in a blink of an eye. Looking at this Madeline's smile gone and replaced with a frown but back to her usual smile in a second. What she didn't notice is that, even though she is smiling she unconsciously leaks out dark aura around her.

Everybody in the library felt the temperature in the room drop several degrees below zero, and they decided to stay away from her. That, is the wisest choice they have ever take.

* * *

"No." They said coldly.

"But! I really, really wanted to go in that place!"

"And that concern me, how?" Eleanor said while still walking and fastening her step.

"Uhm... Because you're my best friend?" She said while trying to match her step with Eleanor's long stride, but failed.

"Who? Me? No. No. No, I don't know you." She said with blank face and cold tone.

"What! Eleanor! You're so mean." Madeline said, giving up on matching her stride, cursing on Eleanor's long leg. "How 'bout you Rufina! You'll accompany me in searching for Lucia's birthday gift, right?"

She turn around and just in time to see a brunette girl with ruby red eyes running to their place, when she's finally catch up to them, she stop to calm her breath.

"Tired already?" Eleanor said while raising an eyebrow with a hint of amusement in her eyes.

Rufina glared. "Fuck you, Eleanor! You and that damn leg of yours are both fucking irritating! You knew that I couldn't keep up with your ridiculous speed while you were speed walking!" Accused her while trying to calm her breath down.

"It's not my fault that you're short."

STAB!

An arrow of despair stabbed Rufina's heart while she's crying inside. "I'm not short damn it! You are the one who's too tall!"

"Hm."

"Not 'hm' you-you... Aargh fuck you!" She said, frustrated.

The frown on her face is the one thing that showed how annoyed she is, oh wait, she always had that frown on her face, Eleanor thought.

"Now, now, don't fight here. It's too crowded to start a commotion. Now! Who wanted to come with me!" Are they imagining it or they just saw a flowery background...? Nah! Just their imagination.

"Fuck no!/No." Both of them said in the same time.

Madeline's joyful face became more somber now. _Shit._ She's peering at them with teary eyes. _Double shit_. Rufina, who has the weakest defense quickly give in and sighed in defeat. But Madeline still looking at them with teary eyes, looks like she won't give up until Eleanor gives in too. _Hell no_.

"No." Maybe it's her cold voice or maybe because of her death glare that made Madeline give up... Maybe both.

"Argh! C'mon! Your sister's birthday is near; we only have three days before her birthday to buy her a gift! So why wouldn't you just come with me and bought her a gift too!" Madeline said whining like a child.

"In case you forgot, the last time we're shopping I ended up couldn't walk the next day cause you didn't stop for eight hours straight." Eleanor deadpanned. "And I already bought a gift."

"...Okay! At least I have Rufina to go with me!" Rufina groan then look at her with eyes that practically screaming 'Traitor!' But Eleanor just ignore her stare and look ahead her.

There's a move beside her that made her flinch and warily glance around. She didn't realize though, but her friends are secretly watching her. They've noticed that since this morning Eleanor have been so tense and always flinch whenever there's a sudden movement around her.

They are not stupid; they knew that Eleanor's so called 'intuition' had given her some kind of warning. But, it looks like Eleanor wasn't going to tell them about it, there are only two reasons as to why Eleanor didn't want to tell them. First, she's unsure of what's her 'intuition' tried to tell her. Second, she just didn't want to. When she flinched again for the -nth time that day, Rufina patience snap.

"Eleanor, what's wrong with you, you look disturbed." The fact that she didn't cuss in her sentence already says at how much she control herself to not to yell at Eleanor to tell them what's wrong.

The reason, well... She still wanted to live longer. Eleanor opened her mouth to answer just to abruptly closed her mouth because of Madeline's voice cutting out what she's about to say.

"And don't tell us nothing's wrong, we aren't stupid. We saw how tense you're this morning till now." Her usual smile—she always thought that Madeline' smile was permanent on her face just like her face that always blank and Rufina's face that always had a scowl on it—has gone to god knows where and replaced with a blank face that didn't suit her.

Eleanor sigh then shake her head. She should have known better then to hide anything to those two; they've lived together for five years. Thinking about the memories they've shared, she'd almost smile but decided to suppress it.

"Sometimes, I just didn't know what makes me befriended with you two." Madeline just smile brightly at her while Rufina just scowl and shrugged.

"Simple. It's because I'm just too cute for you to resist!" Cue another beaming smile, great. Now she's afraid that she'll get a permanent blindness because of it.

"Ah... I see... it must have been a temporary madness or something." Eleanor once again deadpanned.

"Hey!"

"And I also don't know how could I stand your incurable narcissism and hyperness that never failed to piss me off."

"Am not!" And once again, Madeline's ignored.

"Don't put me in the same group as her! I'm perfectly normal!" Protested Rufina, which receive a scoff from Madeline.

"Yeah right, tell me now, who's the person who single handedly send a whole army of thugs to hospital for 3 month, just because they pissed her off." Madeline stopped and mimicking an expression of someone who's thinking. "Ah! I know! It's the girl who said she's perfectly normal. Please, like I'll believe that." She rolled her eyes.

"I-I u-uh... I-it's... Well how about Eleanor!" She said, suddenly pointing at Eleanor who only looked at them with a raised brow. "You send an army of hiding thieves to their knees just with a glare! It's a whole lot un-normal than me!" Eleanor remembers that day very well, it's not her fault that she found those thieves hiding place, blame her intuition.

But those thieves didn't want to listen to what she's about to said, she even thought of letting them go since they're not her problem—that and the fact that she's too lazy to take care of it, also because she has a little girl with her.

Babysitting her neighbor's child is a normal occurrence for her (the pay is nice and she also likes kids, so win-win). Well, that's until one of those thieves actually hurt the little girl accidently.

Then her perfectly controlled emotion crack and replaced with anger, it turned to rage quickly when she saw blood on the little girl and when she's started to cry.

Yeah, she unconsciously leaking a murderous aura and glared darkly at them. What surprises her is that all those thieves actually fall to their knees and apologize then giving them self-up to the police with scared face. She unconsciously smirks evilly when remembering it, her friends slowly backing away. _Ah, happy memory..._

"Well, at least I'm just narcissistic and not a psycho." There's a pointed look directed to Rufina.

"Hey! Am not!"

"Yes you're!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you're!"

"Am not!"

"Just accept it, we are not normal, and we'll never be." Eleanor said with a matter of factly tone.

The two keep bickering and ignored her comment, she shrugged and continued walking, Eleanor could only sigh at their antics. But it didn't last long, because she flinched again at a sudden loud voice. Now that, made those two stop bickering, now they both looking at her with curious and concern filled eyes. Eleanor could only sigh.

"It's nothing guys, really, I just had a weird feeling since this morning. That's all." There's uncertainty in her tone that made their relaxed figure turned into guarded.

They couldn't help it, it's obvious that her Intuition/Instinct have never been wrong before. Those two had felt the consequences of not believing her intuition, after all. They shudder involuntarily at the memory. They learn not to underestimate each other's gift.

Like Madeline's gift to see future, well, it's more like a vision, a flash of it, it's only showing something that'll change drastically, but it can always change (future isn't that predictable after all), and sometimes it's difficult for her to tell between dream and vision. Just like how sometimes Eleanor has difficulties on telling what her intuition is trying to tell her.

That is why Madeline's eyes seems to hold knowing gaze, it somehow creeped people out, and also the reason as to why she never have close friend before she met Eleanor and Rufina. And the same as Madeline, Eleanor also has the same gaze, only wiser and it also held knowledge and intense that sometimes people would look away if she looked into their eyes.

That's also the reason as to why she's always alone and seems like unapproachable, because whenever she gaze at people's eyes, they feel like she know all of their secrets; almost like she can read their minds, like she saw through them, and it scares them, it freaked them out.

Rufina has a gift of seeing things or someone's past, she had difficulties at separating between dream and real memory though, and she also had a problem with her energy. Whenever she use her gift for too long then it'll drain her energy. That's why she always uses gloves, because her gift would activate whether she liked it or not if she touch people or things directly, especially if those things has a strong history. She didn't know how to control her gift, the same as Madeline and Eleanor.

So, when Eleanor said that her intuition trying to tell her something, they unconsciously became tenser and became more guarded. What? They couldn't help it, better prepared right? They keep walking with tense shoulder, the playful atmosphere have gone for god knows where. Eleanor keep glancing here and there, Rufina was busy at finding something suspicious. They didn't look at Madeline who for a while put on her serious face and thinking hard, but then shake her head and sigh.

She couldn't stop her thought on her last night dream, could it be? No. It's not possible, 'cause it's involving that anime that she and her friends like to watch, Madeline sigh again then put on her smiling face. _It's just a dream_. But why did she felt like she's trying to convince herself. The silence was broken by Madeline who started to talk again.

"Let's just go to the usual cafe, it would calm us down... I think." The other two just shrugged, agreeing instantly.

They walk for a few minutes before they finally arrive in a Cafe with big brown butterfly statue on top of the building. Once they get inside and take a seat they just choose the usual order since they're a regular. It was then that Madeline settled for a chocolate cake for Eleanor's little sister birthday. A few minutes after Madeline ordered the cake, Eleanor's head started to pound with excruciating headache.

"Lucia would love it, so please, can we go home now." Rufina said while looking at her sandwich in a bored manner.

"Yeah, sure. After we finish eating."

"Hm..."

Thunk. Stab. Stab. Thunk. Stab.

They looked at Eleanor who stabbed at her cake repeatedly and looked at it blankly. "Um... Eleanor?" Madeline's question went ignored.

"Okay Eleanor, what's wrong." Rufina said, finally fed up with the constant noise.

"Nothing." Eleanor said with her usual blank face.

"Don't lie Eleanor, even though you're a very convincing liar, your behavior didn't support you this time." Eleanor raised an eyebrow in question.

"You didn't touch your cake." Rufina said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Not touching my cake didn't mean anything." Eleanor replied flatly.

Madeline laugh. "Eleanor, dear. Didn't touch your cake already told us many story and none of it have any good meaning behind."

"I'm just not in the mood—" she ignored Madeline and Rufina's (mocking, definitely mocking) gasp of surprise. "—and my head are hurting with this headache that I have ever since... I don't know, a few minutes ago?" Eleanor said while massaging her head a little and sigh.

"Well then, since we're all done and you don't have any mood to eat your cake, let's just go." Madeline said while giving her usual smile.

Rufina grunted in annoyance before finally stood up from her seat, and picking up her things. Eleanor sat for a little longer while looking at a spoonful of cake, she shrug, eat just a little before picking up her belonging as well, then the three of them continued on walking.

"Is it because of that fucking demonic intuition of yours?" Rufina said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Don't say that about her intuition, we both know how many times that intuition saves u—" Madeline stopped talking while giving them blank look.

Her smile that usually adorning her face, gone, and there's just, blank. Eleanor and Rufina glance at each other, they knew what that looks means, it means that Madeline have one of those 'sight' so now they just have to wait. They stopped in front of a crossing road, and when the sign for cars to stop lightened, they move to cross the road, while Eleanor holding to Madeline so that she wouldn't lost her way. It was this time that Eleanor's headache worsened and she stopped walking.

So these two didn't realize the truck that coming their way real fast, (too fast actually) when they were crossing the road, Rufina did though, so she tried to pull them back, but it was too late. And then there was a loud BAM and CRACK and a lot of pain, the next time they opened their eyes, they were faced with a little girl with a white hair and a pair of turquoise eyes, she smiled at them. She opened her mouth and say.

"Welcome, you probably wondering where you are?" They nodded, her smile get a tad bit brighter. "Well, to make it simple, you three are dead."

They blink. What?

* * *

**AN: so, what do you think for a first story? apologized for any bad grammar, review please? **


	2. Chapter 2: second chance

**Disclaimer: i do not own KHR**

* * *

Chapter 2

Second chance

"To make it simple, you three are dead." The little girl said.

They blink, then blink again, then blink again, and then Madeline opened up her mouth.

"Oh." The little girl's smile turned downward.

"That's it? No... Screaming, yelling, saying that I'm joking or, that can't be right or, this is just a dream and you'll wake up any minute now?" They looked at her blankly. "None at all?"

"Why should we? You're not lying, and the last event in my memory does involve an accident that was impossible to avoid, and pains, a whole lot of pain." Madeline said crunching up her nose in distaste before smiling.

This time, the little girl looked at Madeline with disbelieve in her face, looking at the little girl's troubled face, Rufina decided to help.

"Let's just say that we're not exactly normal."

"I see that already." The little girl still looked disturbed.

"Just forget it and tell us what kind of shit that will happen to us." Rufina said a little bit harsher.

"Ah, yeah... About that. You see—" she ignored Rufina's 'no, I don't see it.' Comment. "The three of you weren't supposed to die, yet." She said the last bit in a cheerful tone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait, I don't fucking get this shit! Are you trying to say that we're supposed to be alive?" Rufina's only answer is a nod.

The girl felt cold all of the sudden, she shudder then looked around, trying to pinpoint where the chill came from. It was then that she met Eleanor's cold piercing eyes, she suppress the sudden urge to shriek, she has forgotten about that particular girl, and it was only a couple of minutes passed. Eleanor's eyes hardened, and the girl release a weak 'eep!'

"Explain." Only one word, yet it manages to makes the little girl shaking in fear.

"Y-yes! Ju-just follow me!" She said with trembling voice.

And so, they follow her to a room that filled with so many books. They stopped in front of a fireplace and four sofas. They look at each other then decided to sit; the girl seems to be searching for something in one of book pile. When she founds it, she walk to them while holding a document and sit on the only unoccupied sofa.

"You see, according to this," she said while showing the document. "Madeline Nocte, are supposed to be dead due to old age and illness." Madeline cringed knowing one own dead is not a nice feeling after all. "Rufina Mond, cause of dead is old age, Eleanor Caeru—"

"Vance." Eleanor said flatly.

"Eh?"

"It's Eleanor Vance." Her cold tone daring the girl to defy her.

"O-okay, Eleanor Vance, died due to old age and illness." She closed the document. "Any question?"

"Name." The girl blinked before realization seems to hit her.

"Ah! I forgot... My name is Elise!" She said with a cheerful smile. "Anyway, let's continue—"

"Wait!" Madeline said. "If we're not supposed to be dead, then why won't you just send us back to our world?"

"Ah... You can't, because three day has passed ever since you three died." They blink.

"It's not fucking possible! We're here for only a little while" Elise flinched at Rufina's sudden outburst.

"Well, you did spend about... One hour in here, but... When you died that time, your soul refuse to come back to your body, it remains at it trance-like state, and it happens for two days, then your soul are gone for another day before it appears again and finally sent here." She sighed.

Rufina looked at her with disbelieve on her face while Madeline one of her knowing look before closing her eyes, it's like she's scolding herself for not seeing it before, her face looked weird without the usual cheerful smile. Eleanor just has those look of acceptance and sighed.

"Then what are we supposed to do now?" Rufina said, already dumping her usual cussing.

Elise looked at them with serious face. "Well, there are a few people with cases like you guys, and they're given a second chance to live again."

Madeline looked startled. "But, you said that we can't go back..." Elise smiled.

"You can't, but you could live in another world, you just have to choose the world." The three of them giving her a look full of hope, she has to suppress the urge to flinch. "But, your time is limited, and you'll be given a mission in order to pass the test to heaven. Each person is different but, sometimes you have a same mission with somebody else, or if you're lucky enough, you could have the same mission as your friends." She took a deep breath before continuing. "You'll know when and how you 'died' and you could choose the world too, any question?"

"..."

"No? Okay... Just before you choose your world, you could go back to your world in a form of a spirit for one hour to take three things that's important to you."

"What for?" Eleanor asked, honestly curious.

"Well, I don't know, but it's on the procedure..." Elise said timidly.

"Well, let's just get this fucking thing over with." Rufina said before standing.

"Sure, sure..." Then Elise clapped her hand.

Nothing happen for a few second, Madeline gave her a look of utter confusion while Eleanor just looked as blank as always but she somehow looked guarded, as if prepared for something, (at this, Rufina should have known that something's going to happen) Rufina snorted. "What was that supposed to—" then they fall.

* * *

The next thing Eleanor see is her—used to be—room, the same blue wallpaper, the same bed, everything is the same, well, except the fact that the door are wide open, then she remember what she was supposed to do. She looked around then started to walk to her desk, trying to find anything to bring with her.

For a second, she is tempted to bring her laptop with her, but quickly disposed that idea because a missing laptop is noticeable. Then she spotted a picture frame right beside her laptop, she took it.

Inside is a photo of when she was still young with her biological parent, her mother (a beautiful japanese woman) was smiling while carrying her, she was laughing and her father hugged them both. Then she took another picture frame, this time the photo contains herself and her sister Lucia.

Eleanor looked uncomfortable in the photo, but she smiles a little smile while Lucia smiled brightly. Another is a photo of Eleanor with her foster parent and she's carrying Lucia as a baby, the last one was a photo of Eleanor with Rufina and Madeline, Madeline was on her right side, she smiled brightly while making a peace sign in one hand and the other hugging Eleanor who looked a tad bid annoyed but still kept her blank face.

On Eleanor's other side, she's holding Rufina who's scowling, preventing her from going. Her lips gave a little twitch of a smile; it was then that she remember, she kept all of those photos in a flash disk. She looked around, trying to find it; she found it right beside a black fingerless glove.

She took the glove and look at it with nostalgia in her eyes, she decided to take it with her so she wear it, and along with the glove, she took the flash disk. She looked around before remembering something, she opened up her wardrobe and took a dark blue scarf, she wraps it around her neck.

She looked at the time and realizes that fifteen minutes has passed, and since she didn't know what else to do, she decided to wander around. She got out from her room and heard a muffled sound.

She followed the sound and arrived in front of her sister's bedroom. She touched the door knob and wasn't surprised to find that her hand goes through it. She shrugged and walked through the door. Inside, she saw her sister crying on the bed, her desk is full with papers.

Her long golden tresses covering half of her face, it looks messy. She walk (or float, she didn't know) towards her sister and looked at the papers, some of it are crumpled and some have too much of tears blotch to be read. But she could read some that saying 'missed you' and 'hope you were here'.

It wasn't long for Eleanor to figure out that the papers was actually a bunch of letters, and all of them were directed to her. For a second, flits of sadness came across her face, but it was gone as fast as it came, hidden in her usual blank mask. She peered at her sister; Lucia's face and realized that she fell asleep.

There's a trail of tears on her face, and she mumbled out something that she can't make out what exactly. Eleanor tried to caress her hair, but can't. Not that she's surprised, her hand just goes through just like she expected, and she sighed.

She looked around and noticed that, Lucia's room is a mess, and she knows that ever since Lucia is born, she never let her room untidy. No, the one who's untidy most of the time is her, since she's too lazy to clean up her room.

But she clean it anyway (which is rare, probably once every blue moon), her eyes drifted again and went to the calendar that was hanging on the wall. She noticed that today was circled in red with the words 'Lucia's B-day' neatly written in it. She gasps, totally forgotten about it with all that have been going on.

She walked or float (she didn't care either way) to her room once again, she looked around, she's lucky that she haven't occupied this room for five years, (except the day before she was dead, it's near Lucia's birthday and she didn't wanted to missed it) that's why the room wasn't in a total wreck.

She looked around trying to find the thing she was looking for and found it under her desk (probably has fallen) she crouched down and tried to take it, but her hand goes through. She frown, then she looked at her hand which is wearing the fingerless glove.

She thinks for a moment. _How could I touch three things before but now I can't touch a thing...?_ She give it a thought and put her flash disk on the desk, then she reach down to take a little box covered in a lilac colored wrapper with silver ribbon tied around it.

She reach to her blue colored post-it-note but once again, her hand goes through, she put down the box and took off her scarf, then she once again took the post-it-note, along with a pen, then she writes a message and stick it to the box.

She took the box and put it in front of Lucia's bedroom door, then she once again goes to her room, taking her flash disk and wear her scarf before going down, she put the flash disk on the floor and knocked the door, after she's certain that Lucia would opened up the door she took her flash disk and put it in her pocket.

She gave the door a little farewell smile and leave the house. A second later, Lucia opened up the door, eyes swollen from the constant crying, she looked around. Seeing no one around, she frown, she step outside and felt herself kicking something.

She looked down at the little box, she take it and read the note that was attached to it. She gasped; she looked around, trying to find who put the box there with hopeful eyes. But she didn't see anyone around, she stared at the present a little longer before untying the ribbon, and tore through the paper, pulling everything off, leaving a bare brown box alone.

Carefully opening the cover, she looked inside and her eyes started to look glassy from the tears. She hugged it and once again, she walked inside her room and read the note over and over again.

_Be happy Lucia, it's your birthday after all. This is a gift from the three of us; we noticed that you seem to be looking at this thing for a month with interest, so we decided to buy this for you. Happy birthday!_

_-M.E.R_

She put the box on her desk and opened it once again, inside; a glimpse of silver colored hairpin could be seen.

* * *

Madeline sat at her bed, huffing in annoyance. She can't seem to decide of what to bring, because everything is equally important to her. Like, for example, her clothes! Or her shoes! Or the accessories she liked to collect! She sighed.

She walked to her desk and took the box filled with many accessories, she rummaged through it and sighed, still didn't know of what to bring. Then she remember something that makes her thought of how idiotic she is for not remembering in the first place.

She looked below her bed and took out a wooden box, when she opened it, there's a bunch of photos, but she ignored them for something else, she takes out all the photos and put it on her bed, then proceed to ignore them, it's not what she was looking for anyway.

She looked at the now empty box that only consist of three things that she was looking for, a little mirror (that honestly only bring sad memories), a little silver bell (a gift from her biological parent when they were still alive), and a golden bracelet (that also only bring sad memories). She took all three, put it on her bed and put all the photos back to the box—neatly—and closed it then pushed it under her bed once more.

She sighed and took those three things after done, she goes outside her room where she met Rufina who looks like she's been waiting for her and started to get bored.

"Okay, I'm done." Madeline said while smiling.

* * *

When Rufina fell into the darkness, she instinctively closed her eyes, when she felt nothing happens, she opened it and was met with the sight of her room. She blinked but shrugged the weirdness off.

She already know what to bring so she walk to her desk and took a silver necklace with red stone as it pendant. Then she walked towards her bed and took a little dog shaped doll, it's not that she liked doll or anything, but it was the first gift she has ever received from someone so she keeps it.

Then she put her hand under the pillow before retracting while holding a red marble that was inside a little bottle. She put it on her pocket and walks out from her room before sitting on one of the sofas, waiting for Madeline or Eleanor to come out from their room.

After Eleanor walk out from the house she had lived for nine years, she didn't immediately goes to her home which she had lived in for five years with her best friends. No, instead she goes to a hospital, inside she take the stairs (because she's not sure whether a spirit could take an elevator), and walk through the familiar corridor.

Even though she know that people would just goes through her, she still evades them as if they would crash if she didn't. Because it would feel weird to her if people just walk through her. She stop in front of a door with 'Kevin Caeruleo' written on it.

She walks through the door (which feels weird) and stop beside a lone bed with a fully grown adult sleeping on it. She chuckled bitterly, if only he's just asleep, then she wouldn't be these miserable. She looked at him before sighing.

"Hello... Father." She sighed. "I know that you could no longer hear me, but... I just-just wanted to see you... Before I... Before I leave..." No movement to indicate that he listens, just the same old silent. "I... I love you father, I just wanted you to know that... I don't hate you; I never hate you, so please..." She tried to caress his face but her hand goes through, she covered up her sadness, letting her hand fall to her side. "Please wake up, and when you do... Take care of yourself, because I'm not there to do that, not anymore..." And even though she know that she would just goes through, she gave him a kiss at his forehead. "Goodbye..."

She left.

* * *

**long time no updating, and i wanna say that I'm sorry, i suddenly can't open ff that's why i haven't updated, sorry once again...**


End file.
